reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Kryten
Overview A distress signal is received from a crashed space vessel and the crew go to investigate. Summary The second season begins with the gang coming across a crashed spaceship called the Nova 5. On board the service mechanoid, Kryten, is still attending to the officers, even though they have long since passed away. The crew takes Kryten back aboard Red Dwarf where Rimmer puts him to work cleaning, cooking, ironing, and so on. Lister tries to convince Kryten that he doesn't have to do any of his service duties anymore and can do his own thing. He fails until, while Kryten is painting a portrait of Rimmer, his rebellious side opens up, and he paints Rimmer sitting on the toilet, and then insulting him before jumping on a space bike wearing a leather jacket, a-la Marlon Brando in The Wild One. Notes *David Ross played Kryten only in this episode (he was later replaced by Robert Llewellyn). Ross later returned to voice Talkie Toaster in Series IV's "White Hole". *''Red Dwarf's second series introduces the small ship-to-surface vessel ''Blue Midget. The creation of the transport vehicle was to enable the Dwarfers to leave the ship and explore space, leading them to meet Kryten and party away Rimmer's death on a moon. The larger Starbug will be created for Series III and beyond, it becoming a major part of the 6th and 7th seasons. *The producer and director of "Androids", Kylie Gwenlyn, is named after the former head of the BBC, Gareth Gwenlan. *At the beginning, Kryten is watching his favourite television show Androids. The theme song for the program is a spoof of the long-running Australian soap opera Neighbours, a big hit in Britain. *In all releases of this episode, the "Mc" in "McNugget" is edited out of the dialogue. *This episode is believed to show a first in science fiction, where an automaton gives a human the finger. *Lister says it's been 3,000,002 years since any of them have seen a woman, indicating it's been at least two years since Lister was revived. *Kryten's departure is not exactly clear in the episode as broadcast, with only the start of Series III indicating that he actually left Red Dwarf in a space bike. Up to this point in the series there has been no indication that Lister's bike was capable of flying in space, and a scene showing Kryten actually leaving was cut from the final episode. *This is the first episode in which the passage of time since Lister was put into stasis begins to be bent a little. Kryten views weekly broadcasts of an apparent Earth-made soap opera called Androids - which Lister is familiar with - even though 3 million years into the future there should be no such broadcasts. It's also suggested that the Nova 5 crash occurred within the last few centuries, suggesting human life still existed relatively recently, contrary to statements made so far indicating Lister is the last human being alive. *The episode does not explain how it's possible for Rimmer to exist outside both Red Dwarf and Blue Midget. Noteworthy Dialogue *'Cat:' You'd never get a cat to be a servant. You ever see a cat return a stick? (To an imaginary stick-thrower) Hey, man! You threw the stick -- you go get it, yourself! I'm busy! If you wanted the stick so bad, why'd you throw it away in the first place? *'Lister:' Drop dead, Rimmer. Rimmer: Already have done. Lister: Encore! *'Rimmer:' How did you get into Art College? Lister: The normal way you get into Art College. The same old, usual, normal, boring way you get in: Failed me exams and applied. They snatched me right up. *'Rimmer:' Well, for starters don't call me Rimmer. Lister: Why not? Rimmer: You always put the emphasis on "Rim" in Rimmer. Makes me sound like a lavatory disinfectant. Lister: Well what do you want me to call you? Rim-MER? Rimmer: What about the nickname I had at school? Lister: What, bonehead? Rimmer: How did you know my nickname was bonehead? Lister: I was only guessing. Rimmer: Well I meant the other one: Ace. Lister: Get outta town. Your nickname was never Ace. Maybe Ace-hole. *'Rimmer:' Anything the matter? They're dead! Kryten: Who's dead? Rimmer: THEY are dead! Kryten: Oh my god ... but I was only away two minutes! *'Rimmer:' You only have to look at them! They've got less meat on them than a Chicken McNugget!" *'Lister:' ''I don't know if this is the right time to say this, Girls, but my mate Ace here is incredibly, incredibly brave! Rimmer: Smeg off, Dog food face! References Kryten returns in the Season 3 opener RD: Backwards after apparently crashing Lister's space-bike into an asteroid. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series II Episodes